Don't Mess With My Man
by Daelena
Summary: Even now, Jack and Ianto have to face homophobic slurs. Fortunately, the two have really good ways of dealing with the people who dislike them. Ianto/Jack. Forty-fifth in the "Immortal Janto" series.


Don't Mess With My Man

_Disclaimer__: Sadly, I do not own anything and I am making absolutely no money off of this._

_Summary__: Even now, Jack and Ianto have to face homophobic slurs. Fortunately, the two have really good ways of dealing with the people who dislike them. Ianto/Jack. Forty-fifth in the "Immortal Janto" series._

_I've had something in this vein mulling around in my brain for a little while now. I've been going a lot in a few directions, but I never addressed this issue before, in the context of this series. Given the current social climate, this is something that I felt needed to be dealt with – especially since we all want to see Jack and Ianto come out on top._

_And, if your brain made a dirty comment about that, you get a cookie._

_Don't forget to check out Jorkin's website, dedicated to Ianto Jones. The entire "Immortal Janto" series is (slowly) being put on that site, as my schedule allows. The link to the site is on my profile page. You should check it out, join, and start posting about our favorite Welshman and his crazy Captain. _

_Regardless, here we go, the latest installment of the "Immortal Janto" series._

Jack got particularly romantic whenever it snowed. Ianto didn't know why, but, whenever it snowed, the American immortal liked to go out and take a walk in the snow, before indulging in every single romantic cliché either one of them knew about. It seemed a little odd, but Ianto had long since learned that these quirks were endearing and he loved Jack all the more for them.

Which is why, when the snow fell heavily, one lazy weekend a few weeks before Christmas, Jack had been extremely insistent that they go for a walk through the park that Sunday morning.

Having been around Jack long enough, Ianto was well-trained in any and all antics that Jack might pull out of his sleeve at a moment's notice, particularly in regards to snow. So, when he felt a very cold, very wet ball of snow get stuck down the back of his shirt, Ianto tensed and glared at Jack. Jack laughed and danced a few feet away from him, the last remnants of the snow dropping off of his hands, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

"You are so in for it, Jack," Ianto said.

"Come and get me!" Jack challenged, in return.

Jack tore off into the park, laughing maniacally. Ianto grinned and gave a mighty chase, careful to scoop up a handful of snow as he got close to Jack, launching it at the Captain. He saw Jack tense, ever so slightly, as the snow hit him square between the shoulders, leaving a wet, white, snowy mark on the back of his greatcoat as Ianto plowed forward, grinning broadly.

Ianto didn't have any time to kill his speed as Jack turned and caught him in his arms, their bodies colliding and falling into a snow embankment. They landed hard on the snow, their faces mere inches from one another, both breathing heavier than usual, laughing heavily.

Taking advantage of the fact that he had Jack pinned beneath him, Ianto kissed Jack gently, his hands holding the lapels of Jack's greatcoat. He felt Jack's arms slide around him, a hand at his waist and one cupping the back of his neck, pulling him down a little further, deepening the kiss.

An annoyed scoff drew both of them out of their otherwise very pleasant distraction.

Ianto felt a blush cross his face at the sight of an indignant couple, only a few feet away from them, clearly disturbed from their walk through the snowy park. He bit his lip and buried his face into Jack's shoulder at the looks on both of their faces.

They were obviously perturbed about the two men indulging in somewhat childish antics – at least, that's what Ianto thought until the man opened his mouth and said to his wife:

"Honestly, don't they know any better than to display that in a public place? There could be _children _around."

A long time ago, Ianto had accepted the more conservative views of the world, especially in regards to two men in a relationship, as something he could not change and would have to deal with on a regular basis. Even if most of the world had moved on from the shock and scandal of gay marriage and openly gay relationships, he still saw a number of unflattering reactions and opinions from individuals. Most of the time, he was able to deal with it in a civilized manner, but there was something in this man's tone that really set him on edge

And Jack as well, apparently, because the next thing that Ianto knew, Jack had wormed his way out from underneath him and was on his feet, staring down the equally tall man.

"I apologize if we ruined your walk by being _childish_," Jack started, his jaw tense and his voice on edge, "but I see nothing wrong with enjoying time with the person you love."

The man huffed and his wife tugged at his hand, trying to get him to move away from this conflict. Ianto had to give her some credit for trying to diffuse the very obvious pissing contest. He squared his shoulders as he rose and moved to flank Jack, dusting bits of snow off of his coat.

"What you do in the private of your own home, poncy boy, but don't bring it out in public, where respectable people can see you."

Ianto instinctively reached out an arm to block Jack from moving forward and he knew that it was the only thing that was keeping the American from starting a fist fight with the man. This was not the place for that.

"Sir, I understand that you have your own opinions of our relationship," Ianto said, through gritted teeth. "However, I would also appreciate that you keep a level of decorum and not voice those opinions where, as you put it, _respectable_ people can hear you." He could see the man boiling with anger as his words were thrown back at him. "I think I speak for more than myself when I say that I would like to break this cycle of hatred, so if you could refrain from things that could color the opinions of the future generations, that would be wonderful."

He honestly hadn't meant to get so pointed, but he knew that Jack was just one more verbal jab from doing something he might regret later on.

The woman grabbed her husband's arm, trying to get him away from there. "Leave them be, dear. They're causing no one any harm," she pleaded.

"No one any _harm_?" the man cried, eyes wide. "They're ruining the sanctity of marriage!"

Ianto heard Jack choke back a harsh laugh.

"The _sanctity _of marriage?" Jack bit out. "Are you saying that I should have been able to marry the man that I love and build a life with him? Take a look at the media! How are the happy and stable relationships between two people of the same sex destroying the sanctity of marriage when celebrities are getting married and divorced on a whim? How can you think that _we're_ destroying the sanctity of marriage, when a man and a woman who get married and divorced within days of each other doesn't?" He was cooling down, just a bit, based on the way he was shifting his weight. "And, one day, millennia from now, it won't matter that we're both men and we're in love."

The man's face reddened desperately. Knowing that this conversation would disintegrate into angry, rash words if they stayed any longer and that the point was made, Ianto took Jack's hand and led him away, faintly hearing the woman chastise her husband. He knew that the mood was dampened by one brief interaction. All he could hope for was that Jack's rough emotions would be soothed.

Ianto silently made a note that Jack would get the best coffee ever – for an indeterminate amount of time. It wouldn't be a lot to soothe Jack, but it was the best possible way for Ianto to express his appreciation of Jack's defense of them.

Finally, after they had been walker for a few minutes, Jack huffed heavily.

"The twenty-first century is rough," Jack quietly said.

"I know." Ianto gave Jack a little smile. "I know I didn't before, but I understand – now – why you were reluctant to do the 'couple' thing, back with Torchwood."

Jack stopped and squeezed Ianto's hand. Ianto looked at him. Emotion ran through Jack's blue eyes. "Ianto Jones," he said, in a steady tone, "I may not like labels, but the one label I actually do like is the one that I can apply to you. You're mine and that's all I really care about." He pulled Ianto in and kissed him. "I would do anything to protect that."

Appreciation flared up in Ianto's stomach. Pressing his forehead against Jack's, he held him close to him.

"And I would do the same for you."

_Homophobia is horrible and inhumane. And it breaks my heart that people are be bullied and put down, simply for loving who they love._

_Let me know what you think? I appreciate reviews! They are good!_

_And, as always, I will attempt to get the next story of this series up as soon as I possibly can (and as soon as the Muse decides to be kind to me)._


End file.
